


Zombies in Ipswich

by Myx



Series: Fandot Creativity Night [26]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12536452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/pseuds/Myx
Summary: The gang goes back to Ipswich.





	Zombies in Ipswich

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I own zero of the things. 
> 
> Written for the Halloween themed Fandot Creativity Night: prompts were 19 and/or zombies.

"Oh Carolyn, why do we have to go back to Ipswich? We don't need to do another SEP course, right?" Douglas groaned, putting his face in his hands.

"I'm not happy about it either, Douglas, as I don't need to remind you what happened the  _last_ time we went to Ipswich, but, we, sadly do need to go today." Carolyn replied, with a hint of despair in her voice. 

The door to the flight deck opened as Martin entered. "Where are we going today, Carolyn?"

"Ipswich."

"So why on Earth are we flying there?"

"A stag do is going to be going there for what I'm assuming is going to be a low key Halloween-themed ordeal."

"Wait. Hold on. They're doing a stag do...in Ipswich?" Douglas said, raising an eyebrow.

Carolyn turned to Douglas and said, "I know; I'm just as flabbergasted as you are."

"BOO!" A voice from behind the closed flight door said. 

Carolyn sighed, "Dear heart,  _please_ open the door if you want to talk to us."

Arthur opened up the flight deck door and closed it. "But, I wanted to be spooky, Mum."

"You're already rather spooky to begin with, Arthur." Douglas smirked.

Arthur ignored him. "So, when will the stag do be here, Mum?"

"I imagine pretty soon, Arthur."

"Uh, Arthur, what on  _Earth_ are you wearing?" Martin asked, stifling a giggle 

"Well, I'm a zombie, Skip. I figured since we were taking a stag do for what I imagine will be a brilliant Halloween-themed stag do, it would make sense for me to assume the identity of a character that is associated with Halloween, which is why, of course, I'm dressed the way that I am right now."

"A zombie? Really, Arthur?" Martin took a few steps closer to Arthur. "What is that on your face?"

"Fake blood, Skip! You need to have fake blood on your face if you're a zombie."

"He's got a point, Martin." Douglas said with that same smirk.

Martin sighed. "Yeah, I guess he does."

"Oh, and Mum?"

"Yes, Arthur?"

"We won't be running into Peter Duncan while we're in Ipswich, right?"

"I highly doubt that happening, Arthur, seeing as we'll just be at the airport."

"Oh." Arthur's zombie face fell. "Its just that, I've been practising."

The other three looked at each other, and then looked at Arthur. "Pracitisng what, pray?" Douglas asked.

"The answer to that question that Douglas had!"

"You mean 42, Arthur?" Martin asked.

"No, Skip,  _everyone_ knows that is the answer to the ultimate question, which is something I've  _also_ been thinking about for a while, but no, to that question that I missed while I was revising during the last time we were at Ipswich."

Arthur was met with confused expressions. "Nineteen!"


End file.
